


I Regret to Inform You

by prinbody890



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinbody890/pseuds/prinbody890
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta was one of the many omegas that lived in Junieo Pack, he was undesirable to say the least to many of the alphas of the pack.While yes he had a beautiful face and the perfect omega physique with his lean yet soft torso and his small waist that leads to a very plump behind that he has, his personality doesn’t match his outward appearance. In short Yuta was loud, blunt, and hyper. Traits that are usuallydonned on by young alpha pups, not typically twenty year old matured omega males.So when Jung Taeyong alpha prince of the Shin Ki pack comes to his pack to look for a mate it wasn’t surprising to see that he chose his friend Qian Kun a small pretty docile chinese omega that excelled in everything that an omega should be good at.What Yuta wasn’t expecting was to be hauled off to Shin Ki pack with Kun under the demands of alpha prince Taeyong himself.“Why are you bringing me to your pack Alpha Prince?”“Don’t Question me Omega. Know your place.”“I regret to inform you Alpha.”





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCT I only own my idea and story line, NCT is made up of real people and the persona that I give them to create a character doesn't represent them in real life, The members of NCT are their own individuals and should be treated as such, anyway I portray the members is to fit a character of a story that I'm creating, Please respect the members of NCT.
> 
> I'm currently in college so updates will be slow.

“Oh come on Ten, he completely deserved it, just cause we’re omegas doesn’t mean we should take this scrutiny.” Yuta said to his lovely friend Ten who was fuming right now.

“Just because you see it that way Yuta doesn’t mean you can just go and outwardly disrespect him, he’s still an alpha.” Ten scolded the older who was starting to look more frustrated.

“Just because he’s an alpha he should be allowed to grope your ass and call you a slut, how does that make any sense, his status doesn’t give him the right to sexually assault someone.” Yuta said in a serious tone to ten who sighed in defeat knowing he won’t be able to fight the stubborn omega about the issue.

“Well that’s just how the world works sadly ok? Now let’s just drop it, we have to go get Jeno and Renjun from the high school.” Ten said and closed his laptop that he was working on inside their campus library before he was manhandled by some alpha to sit on their lap and then groped by said alpha causing a whimper of fear to come out which is how him and Yuta got into the situation in the first place. 

While Ten wasn’t happy with how omegas were treated he never outwardly did anything to fight how society sees them and therefore just took any torment that alphas inflicted on him, Yuta on the other hand had no problem calling an alpha out on their bullshit and if he had to he wasn’t scared to kick scream and bite his way out of an alpha’s hold. 

“Whatever let’s go, I don’t want to keep those two waiting, I promised them ice cream yesterday cause they both got A’s in maternal psychology. I said that we’d meet up with Kun-hyung there.” Yuta said his now happy and energetic personality now showing, walking with Ten with a spring in his step talking to the other omega animatedly about what he saw early in the dining hall between Lee Jongin an omega, Oh Sehun and alpha, and Lee Taemin Jongin’s alpha brother. 

“You should’ve seen it Ten! Taemin just straight out threw Sehun across the dining hall! And then calmly walked away from with his brother on his back! Talking to his friends and mate as if he didn’t just throw a person across a room! It was hilarious!” Yuta said waving his arms frantically through the air as he explained the situation. 

“Sounds interesting I wonder how Key-ssi deals with his temper.” Ten said amused at the omega beside him.

“Hmm...I don’t know, whatever he does it works though, Taemin-ssi turns into a little lost puppy dog whenever Key-ssi is around.” Yuta said stroking his chin as if he had a beard. 

The duo continued to talk all the way to the high school where they spotted their omega friends waiting by the gate the two younger ones talking about a class project from what the older two could hear. Walking up Yuta started to wave his arms and shout towards the two. 

“JENO-AH! RENJUN-AH! YOUR LOVELY HYUNGS ARE HERE!” Yuta said with his signature smile on his face now running to the two omegas who had hidden their red faces into their hands as everyone still in the courtyard area were now staring at the group of omegas, while ten calmly walked up shaking his head that he held in his hands, unsure on how to deal with Yuta’s hyper activeness.

“Yah, Yuta-hyung did you have to scream? Now everyone is staring.” Jeno asked voice muffled as his face was still in his hands. 

“Oh come on you two, get over it, it’s not like anyone here actually will care.” Yuta said and hooked his arms around the two younger omegas’ necks.

“Aish, hyung why do you have to be this embarrassing?”  Renjun asked voice also muffled as he was now smushed into Yuta’s side. 

“Jeez, I’m only trying to give you two my love and affection, now hush little ones we need to go to the ice cream parlor, don’t wanna keep Kun waiting.” Yuta said and started to walk towards the parlor, arms still strung around the other twos’ necks with Ten walking next to them laughing at the ridiculous sight.

The walk only lasted about ten minutes before the group walked into the parlor, finding Kun easily as he waved the four over. Kun himself already drinking what looks like a chocolate shake. 

“Kun-ma!” 

“Aish, I told you two to stop calling me ma!, I’m still a guy you know.” Kun said with a fake glare and then lovingly patted Jeno and Renjun’s hair as they got into the booth that he was sitting in.  

“You’re still an omega though, so technically you’re going to be the ‘girl’ in the relationship, therefore you are and forever will be Kun-ma to us.” Jeno said while lovingly rubbing his head under Kun chin in an act of submission towards the older omega. 

“Ah, I hate it when you do that, you know I can’t fight you to when you do that.” Kun said as he pet the two that were now trying to cuddle up on him, Renjun successfully being able to climb onto his lap.

“Awww, you guys look so cute!” Yuta exclaimed cooing at the adorable sight. 

“You know for once he’s right, you look like a mom caring for their pups.” Ten said teasingly making Kun blush bright red. 

“I-I mean these two are basically my pups already so.” Kun replied with a light stutter. Jeno and Renjun making a high pitched keening noise in the back of their throats at Kun’s confession. 

“Aww we love you to Kun-ma!” The two said in synch making Kun coo in response and go back to petting both of them, effectively calming them into a light sleep.

“Anyways, did you guys hear the news?” Ten asked.

“What news?” 

“Apparently Alpha prince Taeyong is going to be coming here tomorrow to look for a mate, any omega or beta over eighteen has to be present in Alpha lord Siwon’s manor by 5pm tomorrow.” Ten explained somewhat excited to see the coveted alpha prince.

“Oh? I didn’t know that the Alpha prince was of age to choose a mate.” Kun said still petting Jeno and Renjun’s hair. 

“ Neither did I, but I was informed by Kim Junmyeon this morning about it, apparently the pack is going to be making an announcement about it later.”

“Hm,, I wonder why Taeyong-ssi would come here, I mean we only have a handful of omegas here that aren’t mated and are of age.” Yuta said only getting the other two omega’s to shrug their shoulders in response. 

“Yah, Yuta you shouldn’t just call him ‘Taeyong-ssi’ it’s rude, you should address him as Alpha prince Taeyong, or Prince Taeyong in the least and that’s probably why betas are also required to come.” Kun scolded making Yuta stick his tongue out at him.

“It’s not like he heard me, jeez, anyways Ten. Do we need to wear anything special for this meeting thing?” Yuta asked really hoping he could just go in a hoodie, some leggings, and vans. 

“I was told that we have to come wearing our traditional omega robes, they can be in any style we want but they have to be traditional still. I was also told that we can only wear out foot chains as well.”

“For fuck sakes! I hate the foot chains! They’re so uncomfortable! Why can’t we just go in casual clothes?~” Yuta whined leaning onto Ten’s shoulder in fake despair.

“Aish, first of all can you please not curse? And second, it’s a formal traditional meeting it’s not unreasonable for us to go in our robes.” Kun said scolding Yuta lightly with a smile on his face, thinking how cute the younger can be at times.

“mmph...I still don’t wanna, I don’t even know where I put that damned Yukata.” Yuta said, throwing the curse in as a way to show a little defiance.

“It’s at my house remember? Ten didn’t trust you not to burn it after you wore in spite.” Kun said with a chuckle remembering how Ten purchased the beautiful light pink yukata with an intricate cherry blossom design on it for the other younger omega, who wore it once to the official mating ceremony between the alpha lord son, Taemin, and his now mate Kim Kibum, or Key. 

“Come on, Yuta it won’t be that and you look so pretty and cute in the yukata.” Ten said reaching over to pinch the other males cheeks. Yuta swatting his hands away with a pout on his face.

“I don’t care if I look pretty in it, I’d rather just not wear it.” Yuta said pout still on his face.

“Yeah, well not much we can do for you there.” Kun said with a light chuckle.   

“Whatever…” Yuta grumbled, “Wake those two up! I still owe them ice cream!”

It was currently two hours before the trio were required to be present in Alpha Lord Siwon’s manor, and to say Ten and Kun were having problems was an understatement. Both of them were wearing their respected robes; Ten was wearing his countries traditional robe, a chut thai; a white sash like top was fixed to cover his torso leaving one shoulder bear, while a red skirt embellished with gold leaves adorned his hips. While Kun was wearing his countries respected robes, a hanfu; a white robe like top draped his upper torso with some light blue accents on the sleeves, while the skirt of the hanfu was a light blue with white embellishments of snowflakes decorated it. Both omegas were ready to go, wearing their silver and gold foot chains as well, faces covered in a light amount of makeup. 

Yuta on the other hand was nowhere near ready, the said omega was somehow able to escape from the other two and now the three were playing cat and mouse as the two omegas chased after Yuta who was running around their house like a mad man, not wanting to go at all. 

“NAKAMOTO YUTA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL TELL THE WHOLE UNIVERSITY YOU WEAR PANTIES!” Ten screamed having enough of the defiant omega’s bullshit. 

Hearing Ten’s threat was enough for Yuta to stop in his tracks and turn towards the duo.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Yuta glared and trailed off giving Ten a challenging look.

“Try me.” Ten said with a smirk, holding up his phone where Yuta knew Ten had pictures of him in said panties gallivanting throughout their shared apartment. 

“FINE! Just put your damn phone away you evil bastard!” Yuta shrieked and submitted whining as he felt his hoodie being torn off his body followed by his pants and aforementioned panties making him shriek and cover his modesty.

“What the hell guys! Why did to take my underwear off!?!” Yuta yelled in offense.

“Cause we know it’s gonna make lines from under the yukata, go throw on a thong, don’t give me that look you know I’m right and you know I know you have thongs, so don’t try any of your bullshit with me.” Ten said making Yuta sigh in defeat as he ran into his room, hands still covering up his modesty.

“Damn, that kid really does have a big ass.” Kun said off handedly as he saw Yuta’s ass jiggle as he ran towards his room.

“I know right.”

 

\---

 

“I still hate you two.” Yuta said through his teeth.

“Oh shut, we made you look amazing now come on, I’d rather not deal with an angry Alpha Lord Siwon, or worse his Omega Lady Heechul.” Ten said as he picked up the pace the three were moving at. The mention of an angry Heechul was enough to make the other two gulp and pick up the pace as well.

“And I’m not saying you guys made me look bad, I just don’t like makeup.” Yuta whined, 

And Yuta wasn’t wrong at all. Kun and Ten were able to make Yuta look like a little pink omega princess, adding small amount of light pink pearlescent eyeshadow to his eyes followed by some subtle brown liner, in addition the duo painted his lips with a beautiful dark red, making the color fade as it got towards his lip line. All in all they made Yuta look like a pretty little doll.

“We know sweety just deal with it for now ok? Once the meeting is over then you can go back to wearing skinny jeans, hoodies, and vans.” Kun said sweetly trying to placate the other omega.

The group continued their travel in silence until they reached the manor, signing in at the desk where the alpha lord’s son’s mate was recording attendance, as this is a major event. Once in the manor the group was shocked to see how many people showed up. In short there wasn’t a lot. In total maybe eight people including themselves were there. Confused Ten decided to ask one of the other present omega’s there.

“Hey Sooyoung-ah, why are there only like eight people here? I thought beta’s were also supposed to be here.” Ten asked the pretty omega girl.

“Oh you didn’t hear? Alpha King Yunho apparently only wanted omega suitors for his son, something along the lines of an alpha can only be complete with an omega.”  Park Sooyoung replied making Ten freeze up slightly before thanking her and returning to his group of friends.

“Ok so change of plans, only omegas are coming which means that this is basically going to be everyone.” Ten said no nervous as the three agreed that none of them wanted to mate the Alpha prince and leave their pack.

“What! Why?” Kun asked now nervous, not liking the statistics of one of them getting picked increasing.

“Apparently Alpha King Yunho determined that only an omega is suitable for an alpha.” Ten parroted the information Sooyoung gave back to Kun and Yuta. 

“Well that’s bull shit.” Yuta mumbled now nervous as well.

“Let’s not worry too much about it, I mean it’s not like we’re gonna be chosen right? Like look at how beautiful Seulgi, Sooyoung, and Wendy look. And then there’s still Jongin and Jongdae, granted Sehun would probably fight for Jongin, but there’s still Jongdae.” Ten said trying to calm the two omegas in front of him.

“Still mathematically speaking that means each of us have a 12.5% chance of being picked, and that increases to about 14.3% if you take Jongin out.” Yuta mumbled not liking the new odds. 

The three originally thought that they could skate by without being noticed, as while there’s not a lot of omega’s in their pack, there are a lot of betas, most of whom would kill each other to become an Alpha prince’s mate. Many of the male omegas in the pack that had to attend, ie; Kun, Jongdae, Jongin, Ten, and Yuta, had no desire to become mates with an Alpha prince as Kun, Ten, and Yuta all wanted to finish their education and get their degrees before settling down to look for a mate, and it’s well known that Oh Sehun has been courting Jongin for a few months, same goes for Jongdae as he was being courted by a lovely chinese alpha by the name of Zhang Yixing. 

The three female omegas in the room looked excited as the three of them would love to mate with an Alpha prince. It was easy to tell who in the room wanted to mate with the prince as the three omega females were especially dolled up and they were waiting eagerly for the prince to arrive, faces heavy with makeup and their robes a little more than revealing compared to the five omega males in the room who were indeed dolled  up to show respect towards the prince and to not disrespect the pack, they however were all still modestly covered and had minimal makeup, with Ten showing the most amount of skin out of the males with his shoulder being exposed. The female omega’s all had their torso bare, and wore more sheer fabric then anything else. 

The three omegas were now anxiously waiting for the alpha prince to arrive wanting the event to end as soon as possible. The room itself had a variety of conflicting scents and pheromones, as the females increased their sweet scents and let out a heavy amount of pheromones. Kun, Ten, and Yuta were unconsciously letting out a strong sour scent that combined with Jongdae and Jongin’s bitter scent all five of them letting out as little pheromones as possible, anxiously waiting. 

“I now announce the arrival of Alpha King Yunho, his mate Omega Queen Jaejoong, and their son, Alpha Prince Taeyong.” Taemin, Alpha Lord Siwon’s son announced, with his father Lord Siwon by his side.

“Ahh, Siwon-ssi, nice to see you again.”

“Yunho, always a pleasure. I see that your son Taeyong has grown up to be a fine young alpha, how are you son?” Siwon asked the young alpha.

“I’m fine uncle. Thank you for asking.” Taeyong answered with a polite smile and a nod of the head. 

“ Ahh, formal as ever. Anyways, as you see in front of you is our packs lovely omegas that meet your requests. I’m sorry to say though I’ve been notified that if you were to pick either of my sons Jongdae or Jongin the Oh house and the Zhang house will be prepared to fight for their claim.” Siwon said with a small scratch to the back of his head.

“It’s fine Siwon, if you son’s already have suitors then there’s no need for my son to fight them, I also highly doubt Taeyong would have interest in your sons seeing our history.” Yunho said knowing that Taeyong always saw Jongdae and Jongin as older brothers more than anything else.

“Ahh well that’s good then, no need for any unnecessary bloodshed.” Siwon chuckled relaxing a little.

“I will say though, I’m disappointed in the lack of choices that my son has, I wished you would’ve told me before we came all honesty. It seems almost a waste for us to come for my son to look at only six potential mates.” Yunho said with a sharpness in his voice.

“A-Ahh, well yes, we were originally informed that beta’s would be able to attend as well, and when we were told that, that wasn’t the case anymore there wasn’t enough time to inform you of our...shortcomings in a sense.” Siwon said stuttering slightly at the tone of voice Yunho had. 

“Is that the case then...hmmm...it’s fine, Taeyong how about you go greet the omegas while me and your uncle catch up on things. Bring your guards as well.” Yunho directed turning to Siwon to talk about some political problems that have been arising.

Nodding his head towards his father, Taeyong had a blank look on his face as he went down to go greet the omegas, his guards and best friends Jaehyun and Johnny following behind silently. Once he reached the main floor Taeyong immediately went to where Jongdae and Jongin were to greet his ‘cousins’ in a sense. While he allowed his friends to look at the other omegas.

“So Uncle Siwon told me you two have suitors, Congrats!” Taeyong said with a genuine smile on his face happy for his cousins.

“O-Oh, i-is that what he said…?” Jongdae said stuttering out of nervousness.

“Jeez, chill guys, I would never ever mate with you two, that’s like mating with my cousins.” Taeyong stated not liking how tense the two omegas were. 

“Phew. You scared me for a second.” Jongin said, “Come here baby cus.” Jongin said pulling the now taller alpha into a hug with Jongdae making the two laugh.

As the three of them started to talk about Jongdae and Jongin’s possible mates Jaehyun was currently talking to the three omega females and Johnny was talking to the three omega males. 

“So are you three lovely ladies excited to meet Prince Taeyong?“ Jaehyun asked with a smirk on his face wanting to investigate the three omegas personalities already not impressed with their choice of formal garments but couldn’t deny that they were all beautiful. 

“Hmm..? Oh, yeah Prince Taeyong is extremely handsome.” Seulgi said looking over to where Taeyong was laughing with his ‘cousins’ .

“Yeah, he’s so sexy too.” Sooyoung said while biting her lip, Jaehyun catching this action and rolling his eyes going unnoticed by the three omegas in front of him. 

“I’m just waiting for him to come over here to talk to me.” Wendy said smugly, flippin her hair and fixing her top to show more cleavage. 

This prompted the other two females to glare at her and fix their garments to be more revealing as well, completely ignoring Jaehyun who just sighed and walked over to where Johnny was talking to the three male omegas. 

“So how’s things over here gentlemen?” Jaehyun asked, giving an approving nod toward Johnny as he thought all the omegas in front of him were indeed beautiful and their choice in garments didn’t seem to be intentionally sexy like the three omega females who were now insulting each other. His eyes staying on the omega in the pink yukata a little longer than necessary appreciating how the garment didn’t hid the omega’s ass. 

“Good, just getting to know these lovely omegas, all of them attend Sanmo University, Kun here is majoring in Parental Psychology, Ten is majoring in Class Biology, and Yuta here is studying to be a pediatrician.” Johnny said making Jaehyun raised his eyebrows as all the omegas in front of him as they’re all actually attending university. 

“Hmm, well that sounds interesting. Are the three of you friends?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since forever!” Yuta answered excitedly, only to get hit lightly in the back of his head by both Kun and Ten.

“Ow~Hyungs why’d you that~” Yuta whined.

“I’m sorry Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha Johnny for my friends behavior.” Ten said ignoring his whining friend who now has pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pout duo making both alphas coo at the adorable sight and making Kun sigh before bringing the omega into his chest and pet him, causing Yuta to let out a happy trill noise and start to quietly purr against Kun’s chest. 

“It’s fine he didn’t offend us, is he always like that though?” Johnny asked cooing at the adorable sight of two pretty omegas caring for each other. 

“Unfortunately yes...Yuta’s known to be a bit energetic, in a sense, he’s also not a huge fan of the class system and formalities.” Ten explained looking towards the two tall alphas who only quirked their brows at the statement and nodded their heads. Johnny looking at Ten after for a bit longer than what would be deemed normal, before turning to Jaehyun and signalling him to go get Taeyong. Jaehyun himself had his eyes stuck on the pretty pink omega before leaving to go to Taeyong.

“If you would excuse me you highness.” Jaehyun intruded Taeyong’s conversation between himself and his cousins.

“You can drop formalities Jaehyun-ah, you can speak to me normally.” Taeyong said

“Ah yes, sorry about that, anyways me and Johnny have come to a conclusion about possible mates.” Jaehyun said.

“Is that so, what’s your conclusion then?”

“It seems that the three omega females should not be trusted as they all seem a bit power hungry but the three omega males seem to be genuine with all three attending Sanmo University. Our best recommendation would have to be Qian Kun as I believe Johnny has a small attraction towards the omega Ten and I was informed by them that the omega Yuta is somewhat brazen.” Jaehyun said looking at the trio in front of him for a reaction.

“Hmm...Ok, Jongdae, Jongin-hyungs, do your opinions match what my friends have deduced?” Taeyong asked wanting to get another opinion. 

“Well...yeah that sounds about right, those three girls are have been known to date rich and wealthy men for their money from what I’ve heard. Me and Dae actually go to uni with those guys and they seem pretty chill, though Yuta’s been known to be aggressive at times.” Jongin informed.

“Aggressive? How? He’s an omega.” Taeyong asked sharing a look with Jaehyun who was also confused as to how the small omega in a pink yukata cuddling another omega could be aggressive.

“Um, well, how do I put it, he has no shame when it comes to class issues. It’s not uncommon for alphas to look down on omegas and when he came in it was understandable that many alphas wanted to pursue him. Many of them insulted him along the way wanting him to just be a housewife of sorts, and a few of them got handsy with him trying to force him to submit, Yuta though fought back which is unheard of, he even went as far as to bite an alpha who tried to hold him, since then no alpha approaches him because of his somewhat aggressive ways. Don’t get me wrong he’s a sweetheart and is cute as a kitten when he’s with his friends, he just doesn’t stand being looked down on just because of his status.” Jongdae explained. 

“Interesting…” Taeyong said actually interested in the small omega in a pink yukata now laughing and joking with Johnny, he himself being captured by the beautiful smile the younger possessed already becoming infatuated, his inner alpha growling for some reason he couldn’t logically think of at the moment.

“Did you make a decision then?” Jaehyun asked giving his friend a look.

“Yes I have. Let’s go, get Johnny as well.”

“Yes your highness.” Jaehyun said.

Walking up the stars to the balcony area that overlooked the main floor, where his parents were, Taeyong cleared his throat to make his appearance known.

“Ah son have you made a decision.” Yunho asked.

“Yes, I’d like to take Qian Kun as a potential mate, and Johnny would like to take  Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul as a potential mate, if that’s ok with you father.” Taeyong said with a bowed head waiting to hear his father’s response. 

“Hmm, I think that’ll be fine, anything else son before we make the announcement?” Yunho asked as he saw his son’s head was stilled bowed.

“Yes father, if I could, I would also like to take Nakamoto Yuta with us.” Taeyong stated.

“Ok, can I ask why?” Yunho asked confused as to why his son would want two omegas.

“I wish to make him a consort of sorts father.” Taeyong said, that being the only logical answer he could come up with.

Raising his brow at his son’s claim Yunho only nodded his head, knowing he couldn’t deny his son this as he himself had a consort back in their manor by the name of Junsu. 

“If that is what you wish, then we shall declare it tonight at 8pm, we can leave tomorrow at noon.” Yunho said saying goodbye to Siwon and Heechul as he and his family left to go retire to their rooms given to them in the manor. 

Nodding his head at the royal family’s departure, Siwon turned towards the omegas.

“Omegas, Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung, and Son Wendy can leave the manor, Omegas,   Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Nakamoto Yuta, and Qian Kun, must stay and meet me in my office in the west wing to discuss upcoming events.” Siwon stated making the three omega females turn red in anger before angrily leaving the manor. The three omega males sharing scared looks as they made their way to Alpha Lord Siwon’s office being lead by Taemin. 

“Ok, boys I’m going to be blunt with you, Kun-ah and Ten-ah you’ll be traveling to Shin Ki pack as Alpha Prince Taeyong wishes to court you Kun-ah and his guard Johnny wishes to court you Ten-ah.” Siwon said already noticing the confused expressions coming over the three omegas’ faces as Yuta was never mentioned.

“Umm...What about me, Lord Siwon?” Yuta asked quietly confused as to why he was in the office then.

Sighing, Siwon looked towards Yuta with a sad look on his face, “Yuta-ssi, I was informed that Alpha Prince Taeyong wishes to take you to the Shin Ki pack for you to become his royal consort.” Siwon said not having enough pride to look the omega in the face.

Yuta who heard this felt like he was immediately broken, “Y-you me-mean h-he.” 

“I’m sorry Yuta, I can’t do anything about this though.” Siwon said still refusing to look the omega in the eyes.

Broken and in rage, “I’m NOT Some Common WHORE!” Yuta screamed turned and ran to go find said Alpha Prince, not caring about the tears streaming down his face.

After running around the manor for about fifteen minutes Yuta was able to detect the Prince’s scent and threw the door open, uncaring of the two guards in the room. 

“Why are you bringing me to your pack Alpha Prince?”  Yuta asked tears streaming down his face making the alphas in the room cringe at the sight.

“Don’t Question me Omega. Know your place.” Taeyong said after regaining his composure, ignoring his inner wolf growling at him.

“I regret to inform you  **Alpha** . But I will not go with you to your pack just to be some type of  **common whore** .” Yuta exclaimed in rage and despair, knowing what the royal consort’s position consists of.

“Well I regret to inform you  **Omega** , that you will follow my order whether you like it or not. That’s final, unless you’d like to go against the crown and commit treason.” Taeyong said internally slapping himself at how brutal he was being towards the small omega in front of him.

“...why…” Was all that Yuta could think to say, while yes he may seem to detest alphas and mating there by association, that was a completely false claim. Yuta always wanted to have a strong mate that would coddle him and treat him like their precious baby, going on romantic dates to the park for a picnic and such. If he was the royal consort then he’d be marked by the alpha but not claimed, completely destroying his dreams to find a loving mate, left to be a hole just for the alpha prince to use, constantly on heat inducers so he wouldn’t be able to decline or think coherently.

“As I said before  **Omega, Don’t Question Me.** ” Taeyong said releasing his own alpha pheromones to cover the stench of a sad omega and to force the omega to submit.

“Now  **Get Out** .” Taeyong ordered Yuta who merely dropped his head in submission and whined before leaving the room.

“You didn’t have to be that harsh you know.” Jaehyun said feeling sympathy towards the omega, knowing how hard it must be to be told that your life will only amount to be the Prince’s whore.

“I don’t wanna hear it Jaehyun, now both of you get out! I wanna be alone.” Taeyong ordered his two friends who grumbled in response. 

“I hope he knows what he’s doing.” Johnny said to Jaehyun who still had a glare on his face. 

“I doubt it.” 

**By Royal Decree**

It has been decided by Alpha Prince Taeyong that Omega Qian Kun shall become his potential mate, Omega  Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul shall become Alpha Lord Johnny’s potential mate, and Omega Nakamoto Yuta shall become the Prince’s Royal  **Consort**

The night the Royal Decree was made was the only night that Yuta cried himself to sleep. 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three omegas leave their home pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Slight non-con  
> Clarifications;  
> Omega Space - in this story will be a head space in which the omega isn't in control of his body and will do whatever it takes to please their alpha.  
> Marking vs Claiming - Marking is an unethical practice in this story where an alpha marks and omega's jugular, it's painful as it's an un-natural and forceful way of claiming and shows that the alpha has direct owner ship over the omega, compared to claiming which is painless and ties the two wolves together in a mutual bond. When an omega is marked they can't be un-marked and belong to that alpha until they die.   
> The Ceremonies - For Kun and Ten because it's courting ceremony they're given robes with the emblem of the respected alpha's family, the two omega will be treated as equal until the mating and claiming happens where they'll eventual submit to their mate. For Yuta because it's a marking ceremony he's given little to no clothes as marking is a way to stake a claim and show your claim off to other alpha, as if to say, "Look at what I have that you can't have."   
> Consort - This is basically an alpha's sex slave in sense, the alpha has complete control over the omega's free will and no one can interfere unless they wish to challenge the alpha.

“It’s ok Yuta, cheer up, please stop crying.” Kun pleaded to the omega who has been effectively crying for almost twelve hours by now.

“How can I stop crying hyung? All I ever wanted was a nice alpha to love me and respect me, now I’m just gonna be some lowly whore for a guy I’ve never met.” Yuta said sobbing hysterically now. 

Feeling Tears come into his own eyes at the despair his friend was going through Ten sat down and brought the taller omega into his lap before biting the others omega gland effectively calming him down.

“Yah! Ten why would you do that!” Kun asked worried for his fragile friend that was just put to sleep basically by his friend.

“...because hyung...I can’t stand to see him cry any more.” Ten said softly looking up at Kun with unshed tears in his eyes and a soft sad smile. 

“Oh...It’s gonna be ok Ten...it’ll be ok.” Kun said softly hugging his friend from the back careful not to disturb the omega happily sleeping in omega space right now.

The three were comfortably cuddled in Yuta’s room with said omega still in omega space when they heard a knock on the door. Standing up Kun looked at Ten and mouthed, “I got it” to him. Opening the door successfully allowed Renjun to jump onto Kun in a fit of tears.

“Please tell us it’s not true.” Jeno whispered looking at Kun holding the smaller omega.

“...I’m sorry Jeno…” Was all Kun could say before Jeno broke out in tears as well clinging to his ‘Kun-ma’.

“How’s Yuta…?” Renjun quietly asked his voice muffled by Kun’s chest.

Sighing, “...not well, Ten forced him into omega space like twenty minutes ago and he’s been out since.” Kun softly said making the two younger omegas sigh as well, knowing that what Ten did was somewhat dangerous and stupid, but also knowing that it was probably necessary.

“I feel so sorry for him, we all know what Yuta-hyung wanted.” Jeno said softly thinking about his loud and energetic hyung being turned docile and quiet by heat inducers made him shudder and tear up.

“Don’t worry you guys, everything will work out, somehow.” Kun said patting the two on the head before leading them to Yuta’s bedroom to join the somber cuddling session.

It took only two more hours till someone knocked on the door again. This time Ten got up as Yuta was currently in Kun’s care who was trying to get the still dazed in omega in omega space out of it. Opening the door revealed Alpha Lord Jaehyun with three boxes.

“Omega Ten, I was ordered by the King to deliver these to you. He orders that you three wear the official ceremonial outfits before we leave as the courting and consort ceremony will start in your pack here and then be finished in Shin Ki’s territory.” Jaehyun said with a bow to his head.  

Nodding Ten took the boxes from the alpha lord and gave him a quiet thank you before Jaehyun left, informing them that the royal family will come pick the three omegas up in about two hours.

Walking towards the bedroom Ten saw Yuta slowly blink and look around before bursting out in tears again, making everyone rush to the distressed omega and trying to calm him down, succeeding after about twenty minutes when Yuta was too tired to cry anymore. Noticing the boxes Kun questioned Ten.

“What’s in the boxes Ten?” 

“Oh, um Alpha Lord Jaehyun delivered them, these are the garments we’re required to wear before we leave, the ceremonies will start in our pack before we leave and they’ll finish in Shin Ki’s territory.” Ten explained handing Kun his box and Yuta his.

Kun looked at the box accusingly before opening it finding a beautiful all white hanfu with silver embellishments of the moon decorating it. Ten found an all white chut thai dress in his box, some silver embellishments of the sun decorating his. Yuta remorsefully opened his, knowing already what will be inside. Inside there was a sheer white lace bra like top with a matching pair of sheer white lace panties, the same moon embellishment that was on Kun’s hanfu now a charm that was hanging off the middle part of the bra and the sides of the panties. Because of the material of his garments, anyone could see everything. The last thing in the box was a black collar with the same charm hanging off the middle of it. While Kun and Ten’s garments are supposed to be the alpha’s way of showing respect to their own nationalities Yuta’s was supposed to be a way for his alpha to show his body off to other alphas but the collar he would wear is a way to show that he belonged only to Taeyong and solely Taeyong.

Looking at the contents in the box with a face Yuta looked up with a smile and tears streaming down his face, “Come on guys, lets make you two look pretty.”

An hour and a half later the three were ready, Jeno and Renjun helping them get into their given garments and packing up whatever stuff they decided to take, promising to look and care after their house with tears in their eyes. This prompted another cuddle session all of the three omegas not caring about wrinkling what they were wearing. 

Exactly half an hour later, someone knocked on their door again, this time the person announced the arrival of Alpha King Yunho, Omega Queen Jaejoong, and Alpha Prince Taeyong. Sighing the three got up and gave Jeno and Renjun one last loving hug before they opened the door. 

“Alpha King Yunho, Omega Queen Jaejoong, Alpha Prince Taeyong, we’ve all gathered our item we wish to bring and will be out with in five minutes.” Kun said with a bowed head. 

Chuckling Yunho shook his head, “Nonsense omega, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny go get the omega’s items and move them to the van, once you’re done accompany the omegas to the car Changmin is driving and we’ll meet you at the commons.” Yunho said escorting Jaejoong out with him, the three alphas nodding towards their king.

Turning towards Kun Taeyong gave him a soft smile, “So where’s your guy’s stuff?” he asked, the three alphas following the omega into the house where they noticed two other omegas on a couch cuddling Johnny let out a coo at the cuteness. Taeyong inwardly cooing while his inner wolf growled at the sight of Kun and Yuta, something not sitting well with his wolf that he couldn’t logically think of, while Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuta dressed in the Royal family’s cerimonial consort attire, eyes lingering on his plush ass that was fully exposed, the string on the panties being eaten by his cheeks.

Clearing his throat Jaehyun looked towards the omegas on the couch, “Are these all of your belongings you wish to take omegas?” he asked.

“Yes Lord Jaehyun.” Ten said awkwardly not sure how to deal with the present situation as he could sense Yuta close to tears again. 

Jaehyun merely nodded in response as he went to go gather the three omega’s belongings knowing that the two other alphas had to give the omegas the final pieces to their ceremonial attire. 

“Omega Ten, I present you this ring to signify my official courtship.” Johnny said on one knee holding out an open box with a beautiful golden ring with a yellow diamond in the middle of it, the detail coming out of the ring making it look like a sun.

“Thank you Lord Johnny, I official accept your courtship.” Ten said tensely with a bow to his head allowing Johnny to slip the ring onto his ring finger.

“Omega Kun, I present you this ring to signify my official courtship.” Taeyong repeated after Johnny and Ten, presenting Kun a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle of it a crescent moon encasing it. 

“Thank you Prince Taeyong, I accept your courtship.” Kun said softly looking down and letting Taeyong put the ring on his ring finger. 

Turning towards Yuta Taeyong had to keep his restless wolf in check as he could feel it growling at him internally. Clearing his throat, “Come here Omega.” Taeyong said towards Yuta prompting him to shakily stand and stagger slightly towards the Prince.

“Turn around.”  Taeyong said as he took out the white lace lined rope that was meant to be tied around the smaller.

“Yes alpha.” Yuta said with tears in his eyes as he felt Taeyong manhandle his body around as he started to intricately tie the rope around his body. Once he was done Yuta looked down, slightly bemused by the beautiful pattern that Taeyong made with the rope around his body. The beginning of it looping through the ring of the collar he was wearing, wrapping snuggly around different areas of his body, he was especially embarrassed by the rope laced and tied around his crotch, the intricate knots rubbing his hole depending on how he was positioned. 

“Is this really necessary Alpha?” Yuta asked annoyed at his bounds.

“Yes it is  **Omega** , and you will address me as Alpha Prince from this day forward.”  Taeyong said annoyed at the omega’s blatant show of disrespect by only addressing him by his class and ignoring his rank. Yet he had to make his inner alpha submit as he was going crazy at the sight of Yuta dressed so provocative yet pretty with the white lace ensemble, inwardly groaning at the slight scent of arousal going through the air, coming off said omega. 

Yuta though was growing increasingly annoyed,while his hands and legs were free, the rope in his crotch was starting to pose a problem as he could feel himself become aroused by the stimulation, making him pissed of as he knew that, that was the intended purpose of the goddamned rope in the first place. To show that a consort is bound to their master, and only them, to show that they have no freedom and that their master’s will is their freedom.

“Now let’s go meet my father in the commons to make the courtship official.” Taeyong said instructing everyone to move out and head towards the car his father had waiting for them. 

Kun and Ten taking seats next to their designated alphas, leaving Yuta to sit next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off the pretty scantily clad omega who was squirming time to time in discomfort as the knot near his hole was constantly pushing against it. Feeling bad for the omega, Jaehyun carefully reached out and started to comfortingly rub Yuta’s exposed thighs being careful of the rope and white lace garter that adorned his left thigh. Taeyong saw this and unconsciously let out a low growl that only Kun could hear, startled, Kun let out a small whimper in submission baring his neck towards Taeyong who noticed him mistake but pleased by the submissiveness the other showed. Taeyong reached his hand out and gently pet the smaller’s head.

The trip to the commons only took about ten minutes, the whole ride filled with heavy silence as Kun and Ten were reluctantly following the wishes of the alphas in front of them but mentally cursing them as they saw the uncomfortable and unwanted position Yuta was forced into. Both of them sending supporting looks to the omega who was still fidgeting and squirming, even more uncomfortable due to Jaehyun’s hands petting his thighs, causing small strings of pleasure to shoot through his body yet at the same time making him uncomfortable at the somewhat unwanted touch. The heady glare Taeyong gave him wasn’t helping the situation either, making Yuta want to just snap and cuss the prince out like a sailor.

Once they arrived, Changmin a lovely beta, opened the door and escorted all of them to where Taeyong’s parents where, another figure in a similar attire to Yuta kneeling next to the King. Yuta saw this and immediately knew that it was the King’s own constort, Kim Junsu, who looked to be in a somewhat dazed state, whether that being an effect of heat inducers or being put in an omega space, Yuta didn’t know and he didn’t want to know.

The King waved the group over thanking Changmin who bowed and left giving a heavy look to Junsu that the three omegas noticed but couldn’t place an emotion to. Taking their rightful positions next to the King and Queen, with Taeyong standing a bit in front of his parents, Johnny to his left and Jaehyun to his right, the omegas following their alphas, with Yuta dragging his feet as he took place next to Kun. 

“People of  Junieo Pack, it is my pleasure to announce the official courtship of your omegas  Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and Qian Kun, my son Alpha Prince Taeyong has declared his courtship of Qian Kun who accepted his proposal and now bares the royal family’s crest on his finger, Alpha Lord Johnny has declared his courtship of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul who accepted his proposal and now bares Lord Seo’s family crest also on his finger. My son has also chosen omega Nakamoto Yuta to be his royal consort, who shall serve him and follow his wishes as he deems fit, I now announce the official marking of Nakamoto Yuta who from this day onwards shall belong to Jung Taeyong and solely Jung Taeyong, do we have anyone who shall oppose my son’s claims?” Yunho said raising an eyebrow as he only saw people muttering throughout the crowd, “Then the marking  ceremony can begin.” Yunho finished nodding his head to his son who only nodded back and grabbed Yuta placing him in front of him. 

Taeyong pulled on the part of rope coming from the omega’s collar forcing Yuta to let out a whimper at the feeling and go closer than he wanted to, to Taeyong. Finally looking up Yuta looked Taeyong in the eyes, “I hate you, Jung Taeyong.” whispered Yuta. Taeyong disregarded the omega and took the collar off carefully, emitting his own dominating pheromones forcing the omega to bare his neck where he bit down hard on the the omega’s jugular avoiding his mating gland and permanently marked him in front of his whole pack. Yuta let out a loud scream at the bite, as his body wasn’t accustomed to the pain, his body itself becoming boiling hot as the mark was in the wrong place, his inner omega crying out for an alpha. 

Taeyong just held Yuta in place until he could feel the skin fail to repair itself, letting go once he determined that his mark would be there permanently. His inner alpha growing violent, making it harder for him to control. Once he let go he saw the omega fall to the ground as the bite forced him into omega space, making it so his sole focus was to please his alpha. Knowing that the omega was going to be shoved in omega space; due to the fact the mark isn’t a mating claim, the omega’s inner wolf will submit and try to do anything for the mark to become a full claim granted the omega will naturally come out of omega space with time, the alpha that created the mark could simple force them back into that headspace, Taeyong simply ordered the omega that now had a dazed cloudy look on his face. 

“Stand up omega and come here.” 

Yuta only whimpered in response at the sound of his alpha, Taeyong’s inner wolf quickly trying to claw itself out at the pitiful sound, resulting in Taeyong’s eyes to turn a bright crimson.

“Thank you Junieo Pack, as the claims and courtships have now been officially placed, we shall now be leaving and heading back to Shin Ki territory.” Yunho said quickly noticing his son’ s increasing amount of pheromones he was releasing. 

Yunho quickly ushered all of them into the two cars prepared for them, with the omega’s by tradition traveling in a separate car than the alphas only the consorts coming with them. 

Jaejoong silently lead the other omegas into the other car, noticing the forlorn expressions they had already knowing why they’re there.

Yunho sat down in his seat bringing his own consort, Junsu onto his lap, the scantily clad omega whimpering and clinging to the alpha, looking down he gave the omega some of his fingers to suck on, getting a small, “thank you alpha” in return. 

“Now son, can I ask why you chose to get a consort?”  Yunho asked as he felt Junsu’s tongue play with his fingers.

Putting up a brave front trying to silence his inner wolf, Taeyong order Yuta to take place and kneel between Taeyong’s spread legs, “Because Father, something about his beauty captured and entranced me, but I was informed by Jaehyun that he wouldn’t be a suitable mate due to his brazen personality.” Taeyong said confidently quietly ordering the omega to lay his head on his lap, by demand of his inner alpha. 

“Hmm...well he is indeed beautiful, and I don’t doubt your guards opinions.” Yunho said now playing with Junsu’s nipples through the thin material of his own white bra like top, Junsu whimpering in pleasure his back arching. 

Seeing the display in front of him wasn’t abnormal, as the role of the consort is to please their master, any time they want, as they have no free will. The three younger alphas kept a straight face as they saw their king bring the omega in front of them to completion just by his nipples, then ordering the omega to sleep. 

Inside the omega’s car was a different story, Kun and Ten learned that Jaejoong was chosen in a similar way to them, Jaejoong feeling bad, explained his situation to them.

“I need you two to know something, my mate, King Yunho, is not a nice man. He’s cruel and unforgiving and will do anything to get what he wants, my son Taeyong fortunately wasn’t raised this way. While yes I am the queen, I never wanted to be, and I resented Yunho for choosing me. All I ever wanted was to just have a nice peaceful simple life, at first I refused anything that was given to me, it wasn’t till he threatened me with Junsu that I finally caved an accepted his proposal. Unfortunately though, it seems like it was too late, and for punishment of my disobedience he marked Junsu as his royal consort.” Queen Jaejoong said with tears in his eyes, quickly wiping them away as he saw the looks the two omegas in front of him were given.

“...may I-I ask, what’ll become of Yuta.” Kun quietly asked now worried for his friend.

“Depending on what Taeyong decides to do, he’ll either be put on heat inducers or kept in omega space until Taeyong doesn’t deem him worthy of his presence.” Jaejoong said with tears in his eyes,”You know Junsu was very much like Yuta from what I was told, they both were such lively energetic people, and now they’ll be reduced to this.” Jaejoong choked out, missing his pretty dongsaeng that loved to sing, dance, and play soccer.

Hearing the Queen’s confession triggered the two omegas to also start to cry as they don’t want to see their lively energetic friend become forever submissive and docile. 

“Oh, don’t cry children, there’s no point to waste tears, we don’t know what’ll happen to Yuta.” Jaejoong said trying to calm the two omegas that are now hysterically sobbing, getting little results, sighing he turned and looked out the window, wondering why life was so cruel. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful in both cars, the only thing that was noticeable as everyone left the alpha car was that Junsu was walking with a limp behind Yunho, some of Yunho’s fluids leaking out of his ass and trailing down his thighs, said omega doing nothing besides following quietly behind Yunho before he ordered his driver Changmin to bring him to his room, next to his chambers. The three omegas were excited to see that besides a few new hickeys that weren’t there before Yuta seemed to be perfectly fine, still in omega space as his dazedly followed Taeyong. Clapping his hands Yunho turned around. 

“Welcome to Jung Manor, please follow me omegas, Jaehyun can you please deliver their belongings to their designated room? Taeyong you can now go finish your marking ceremony of your consort.”  Yunho announced, Jaehyun silently nodding at the subtle order he was given and Taeyong leaving with a dazed Yuta following behind him to go to his room. 

Once the pair arrived Taeyong’s eyes turned toward the omega that he currently had kneeling on the ground. The omega’s beautiful face was looking at him with blank eyes, making his gut churn uncomfortably and his alpha snarl at him. Knowing he’d have to breed the omega in front of him to finish the ceremony, Taeyong tried to get himself aroused but to no avail, his inner wolf was growling aggressively at him at the thought of forcing himself on an omega that couldn’t consent. Finally letting a yell out in frustration, Taeyong ordered the omega to come to him and started to gently remove the rope decorating his body, his face turning bright pink at the sight of the omega’s perked nipples and the slick that was dripping down his thighs. After successfully removing the rope, Taeyong removed the omega’s garments as well and lead him into his ensuite bathroom. Ordering him to sit on the toilette as he got a bath ready for the omega, he himself stripping as well once the water was at an acceptable level and carefully lowered himself into the warm water with the omega on his lap. Knowing his inner wolf was growling at him, “Come back omega.” Taeyong softly ordered, making Yuta’s head clear up as he was brought out of omega space.

“Y-YOU!” Was all the omega could intelligently scream as he tried to get out of the alpha grip with little success. 

“Calm down omega, I will not take this brash behavior.” Taeyong said inwardly cringing at how harsh he was being towards the small creature in his lap, Yuta freezing up at the command before slowly relaxing against Taeyong.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes as Taeyong washed Yuta up with his own products, his alpha happy at the thought of the omega in his lap smelling like him. After rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, Yuta turned towards Taeyong confused as to why he was allowed back up, and how he could clearly tell he’s still pure.

“Why..?” Yuta asked quietly.

Hearing the soft voice of the omega Taeyong looked down, frowning at the defeated look the smaller had.

“I-I’m not sure.” Taeyong said quietly as he played with Yuta’s fingers. 

“To be honest, I’m still not fully sure as to why I wanted you here, all I know is that I couldn’t leave you back at your home pack.” Taeyong said still not sure how to feel about the omega, as his inner alpha was constantly fighting him about his decisions growling at him and being over all wrestlers ever since he saw the small omega in a pink yukata. Yet him, himself wanting to claim and dominate the omega to put him in his place. 

“Just know this omega, while I can be nice, do not test me, I’m now your alpha and owner. Know this, I can be lenient and I will not breed you until your heat, but that doesn’t allow you to ignore your regular duties, my father’s consort Junsu, will explain your duties more tomorrow, but in short you are to serve me however I deem fit, if you refuse I’m allowed to instill what I deem is to be a proper punishment.” Taeyong stated annoyed at how his inner alpha was back to growling at him again. 

“Will I be put on heat inducers?” Yuta asked without a care, completely ignoring to address Taeyong in any way.

“No, you will not be, heat inducers will only be used when I deem that your attitude is no longer presentable. Also you shall always address me when you talk to me, remember that you’ve failed to address me multiple times since we met and I’m becoming annoyed at your act of disrespect.” Taeyong said getting out of the bathtub, still carrying Yuta his softer actions completely contradicting his harsher tone and choice of words. 

Taeyong placed Yuta onto the sink countertop and carefully dried the omega before ordering him to stay to go retrieve some attire for the omega that was left in his room. 

“Sadly this is all we have for you to wear for now, I’ll make sure to order some more tomorrow.” Taeyong said as he slipped the lace baby pink boy short pnties onto Yuta, tying the pink satin strings into a bow, then buttoning the matching lace longline bra top onto the omega’s torso. Removing the thick and heavy collar that he was wearing and replacing it with a more comfortable pink satin one that had matching pink lace frill from the sides of it, the royal family’s crest hanging as a charm from the middle of it. Taeyong then tied a pink lace garter onto Yuta’s left thigh and finally fastened a rose gold foot chain on Yuta’s foot, the chain having baby pink stones dangling from his ankle, before he turned around and changed into a pair of black slacks and a white button down. 

“Come, my father should be done showing the manor to your friends, it’s now time for dinner.” Taeyong said briskly leaving the room, making Yuta jump at how quick everything was done before he looked at his own attire and blushed at how provocative yet cute it looked, deciding it was ten times more comfortable then the ceremonial attire as the boyshorts allowed his own genitals to breath. 

“Omega!” Taeyong screamed annoyed as the omega still hasn’t left his chambers.

Letting out a little yelp, “U-Uhm, Prince Taeyong? Can’t I please wear actual clothes?” Yuta asked not wanting to go around the manor looking like some frilly barbie doll. 

“No, that is the proper attire for someone of your status, do not defy me and come,  **now** .” Taeyong ordered becoming inpatient. 

Yuta just let out another yelp and quickly left the room, matching his pace to walk alongside Taeyong, trying to ignore the precedent looks some of the alpha guards gave him. Once they reached the dining hall, Yuta was confused as he only saw the other two alphas and his friends.

“Um, I thought the King and Queen would be here, Prince.” Yuta said remembering to throw in the other ‘s title not wanting to get punished.

“My mother is most likely dealing with some foreign matters and my father is probably with Junsu.” Taeyong said somewhat displeased at how the omega addressed.

“No be quiet omega.” Taeyong said as he walked up and sat at his designated seat, Kun sitting next to him, Yuta stood to the side confused as to what he was supposed to do as there were no more seats. 

“Uh, Prince, where do I sit?” Yuta asked quietly.

Sighing, “You are required to kneel besides me, you don’t get the privilege to sit at the table, I’ll feed you what I deem fit.” Taeyong said with a blank expression, Kun and Ten’s eyes widening at the statement.

Yuta looked taken back, but complied as he hasn’t eaten anything for about a day, he slowly walked towards Taeyong before gently kneeling besides him, looking down as he didn’t know what to do with himself.

The rest of dinner was filled with heavy silence and the sound of silverware clanking against glass, both Kun and Ten not wanting to talk to the alpha out of resentment of how their friend was being treated, Johnny and Jaehyun sharing looks with each other knowing that while Taeyong was technically correct, the situation didn’t sit right at all, and Taeyong trying to ignore his inner wolf clawing at his subconscious, feeding Yuta every other bite of his food which somehow calmed his wolf to a degree. Following this he also had to ignoring some of the guards present that were looking at Yuta with hungry gazes.

Ten was finally brave enough to speak dying to know where his precious belongings were placed and where he’s supposed to stay, not wanting to share a bed with the alpha lord that’s courting him at all. 

“u-uhm...Alpha Lord and Alpha Prince, If I may ask, where will we be staying for our time here.?” Ten asked softly not looking up and staring at his plate that was now half full.   

“Ah, you two will be staying in rooms located in the east wing a few halls down from where we are currently staying, Yuta I believe will be staying in Prince Taeyong’s room.” Jaehyun answered the two omegas who simply nodded quietly.

He wasn’t expecting the omega on the floor to let out a shout.

“What do you mean I’ll be staying in  **Prince Taeyong’s room** ?” Yuta asked now fully standing and glaring at Jaehyun, who should’ve felt insulted at the omega’s blatant act of disrespect but couldn’t help but find the omega to look extremely hot.

“Sit! I’ve had it with your fucking attitude  **Omega** , you are to stay in my room by law of this manor. I’ve been trying to be nice but expect punishment later for you disrespectful behavior. Do you understand?” Taeyong growled out screaming in the end, making the other two omegas shudder as he was letting out buckets of pheromones. What he wasn’t expecting was the omega to fight back.

“ **Punishment** ?!? For what? Being upset about my fucking situation, or for asking for fucking clarification on this fucking shitty situation?  **Prince Taeyong** ?” Yuta said with a strong glare not backing down even though internally he wanted to submit.

“ **Do not!** Talk back to me! **Do you dare** to defy me  **Omega?** ” Taeyong said slowly getting pissed at the obvious defiance, his inner wolf though growling at him, “I’m your  **Owner** and  **Alpha** I demand respect and I don’t have to answer you,  **Understood** .” Taeyong said in a deadly ice toned voice making everyone shudder and Yuta to fall to his knees at the amount of pheromones that were being pushed out, Taeyong then roughly grabbed Yuta by his hair and dragged him all the way back to their room so he could punish the small omega. 

Yuta was growling the whole way there. 


	3. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;  
> Non-Con in the beginning, if you're not comfortable with this, please skip to paragraph ~20.

Taeyong roughly threw Yuta onto his bed, the omega growling in resistance and getting up almost immediately, Taeyong letting out a deep guttural growl in response to Yuta’s actions making the omega flinch and freeze in place. Taeyong seeing this smirked before pinning the omega back down on to the bed.

“Stay, don’t move omega.” Taeyong ordered making the omega whine in resistance or submission, which one Taeyong would never know. 

Getting up Taeyong reached into the dresser placed next to his closet and opened the top drawer. Reaching inside he grabbed a pair of stainless steel metal handcuffs and some other items he was planning on using for Yuta’s punishment. Carrying them all over, Taeyong dropped them all on the bed next to them and went back to pinning Yuta to the bed grabbing the handcuffs before doing so and forced the omega’s arms up to the head board ignoring the omega’s pleas and apologies. 

“Don’t apologize when you don’t mean it. You’re being rightfully punished for a number of things that I was willing to let go, but you’re the one that decided to just continue to disobey me.” Taeyong said with a harsh glare making Yuta try to curl up out of fear to hide himself, some tears falling out of his eyes in the process. 

Seeing the omega’s tears made his inner alpha upset for some reason, the inner alpha growling at Taeyong in warning, but Taeyong just ignored it, his human side to enraged to listen to his wolf. Taeyong carefully removed the boyshorts that Yuta was wearing, not wanting to destroy the expensive piece of clothing, before forcefully spreading the omegas legs open and placing himself in between them. At this point Yuta started to scream and thrash in his binds, attempting to kick Taeyong in his process. Taeyong easily caught the legs and forced them towards Yuta’s chest holding them down with his body before snarling at the omega.

“Keep your legs here or else I’ll fucking break them.” Taeyong threatened, smirking when the omega froze, his inner alpha now becoming more violent at the look of pure terror on Yuta’s tear stained face, making his smirk falter as he tried to control his now violent inner wolf that was attacking his subconscious. After taking a moment to make his inner wolf submit, Taeyong picked up on of the items he grabbed from the drawer.

“Because you like talking so fucking much.” Was Taeyong’s simple answer as he shoved the gag into Yuta’s mouth and strapping it around his head. Yuta tearing up as he started to choke on the apparatus that was attached to the gag, tears overflowing as his throat kept contracting and un-contracting to try and get used to the object that was forced roughly down his throat.  

“You’re so much better when you quiet.” Taeyong hummed as he leaned back, removing his torso from the omegas and sat himself on his knees. Taking in the sight of the omega in front of him; Yuta was all spread out his pink lace bra top still on but his ass was out for show followed by his cute little dick for Taeyong to see. 

“Now, because I’m an honest alpha I’ll hold to my word of not breeding you. And because I’m not a fan of blood and bruises I won’t physically harm you. Instead we’ll be using this.” Taeyong said and picked up one of the other objects that he left on the bed. Yuta seeing in and letting out muffled screams of protest out around the gag. 

“Stop screaming, I’m not as cruel as to not prep you for this. After all if you’re in pain that defeats the purpose of the punishment.” Taeyong said and picked up the bottle of lube that he brought over. Coating his fingers in lube before shoving two into the omega, who flinched in response the stretch burning. 

Taeyong moved his fingers around stretching the hole out for the toy, rubbing the omega’s lower abdomen to help with the pain the omega was feeling. Once he felt the omega’s wall stop clenching down on his fingers from pain, Taeyong carefully added in the third one going straight towards the omega’s sweet spot making Yuta’s back arch like a bow in response, a muffled moan making it through the gag. Smirking, Taeyong removed his fingers and wiped the excess lube onto Yuta’s thigh, at this point Yuta was leaking his body’s own natural slick, and picked up the toy. It was about four inches in length and maybe about an inch thick, bumps adorning it, attached to the base of the toy were straps that Taeyong secured around Yuta’s thighs the final third strap being secured around the omega’s waist, the third strap going up between his ass cheeks in the back and the front of the third strap having a hole cut out where Taeyong pulled his dick and balls through before clipping it to the strap around his waist. Picking up a lock Taeyong placed it through the three rings locking the device in place, before reaching up and un-cuffing Yuta’s hands from the bed frame. Helping the omega up and licking the wounds the cuffs created on his wrists as a soft apologetic gesture. 

Taeyong manhandled Yuta around so he was kneeling facing away from him causing the toy to push against his walls, some of the bumps rubbing against his sweet spot making Yuta shudder and let out a muffled high pitched whimper. Taeyong ignored the muffled noise and took out the gag, the omega coughing lightly.

“Now, you’ll wear this an hour for every time you outwardly disobeyed me. And you’ve disobeyed me about four times, so that’ll be four hours. Because this is your first punishment I won’t make you wear the gag, but I will force it down your throat again if you talk back, understand?” Taeyong said, Yuta whimpering before nodding his head. 

“Good, now let’s go, you’ll be meeting with my father’s consort Junsu, who shall inform you of the rules you must follow and tasks that you must do.” Taeyong said getting up off the bed. 

Yuta nodded in submission and quietly reached for his bottoms, only for Taeyong to growl in response making him drop them. Looking up confused Taeyong simple gave him this answer.

“This is punishment, omega, you humiliated me by disrespecting me, therefore I shall humiliate you, now come.” 

Yuta looked up at Taeyong in horror and shock, only moving when he heard the alpha let out a low warning growl that scared the living daylights out of him. As they walked to Junsu’s room, Yuta awkwardly held his hands in front of his genitals trying to ignore the multiple alpha guards staring at his ass the was jiggling with every step he took. Taeyong was glaring at any alpha that looked at the omega with a lustful look, his inner alpha growling in response to, whether it was growling at the guards or him, he didn’t know as he could still feel the inner wolf eat at his conscious. Once they arrived in front of Junsu’s door, Taeyong turned towards Yuta.

“I’ll be with Kun-ssi later today to continue the courtship, so Jaehyun will be picking you up tomorrow morning and will deal with you as for tomorrow I’ll be busy with meetings, and my courtship.” Taeyong said, the word courtship feeling heavy on his tongue for some reason he couldn’t think of. 

Yuta merely nodded looking down in submission stepping aside so Taeyong could knock on the door and announce their entrance. Inside the room was not what Yuta was expecting at all. From his knowledge Yuta thought he would be given a room akin to a jail cell with barred windows and all. Instead in front of them there was a beautiful living room, with a pristine yellow sectional the whole side wall being windows letting the warm orange and pink hues of the sun setting come into the room making the white fluffy carpet turn pink and orange. There was a decent sized tv attached to the wall where some soccer game was playing on it, and behind the sectional there was some open space until there was a white kitchen island, some matching yellow bar stools placed on the outer side of the island. The kitchen had the same yellow theme that the living room had, with pastel yellow walls and white cabinets, the whole kitchen itself being loaded with fancy new appliances as well. While being at awe at the beautiful modern sight in front of him, Yuta didn’t notice Taeyong talk to Junsu and leave, only noticing the omega once he heard the door slam shut making him yelp, then groan as the little jump made the toy inside of him rub against his walls. The omega in front of him was wearing a pink crop top with the ‘Thrasher” logo on it, a tight checkered mini skirt that barely covered his ass, and some white thigh highs that were attached to a garter belt, the omega not currently wearing shoes as they were in his room.  

Chuckling at the cute omega infront of him Junsu walked over and held out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Kim Junsu, the Alpha King’s Royal Consort, you must be Yuta, the Alpha Prince’s Royal Consort.” Junsu said with a soft look of sympathy on his face, but masked with a smile. 

“Umm...Hi, I’m Nakamoto Yuta, nice to meet you uhh...Junsu-ssi?” Yuta said and then asked as he didn’t know how to properly address the older omega. 

“Just Junsu-hyung or hyung is fine, ok Yuta. I’m here to help teach you the rules and tasks that must be done as a royal consort.” Junsu said softly sighing at the look the was strewn across Yuta’ s face. 

“Oh, get that look off your face, I know it’s going to be hard, but you’ll get used to it ok?” Junsu said softly bringin the younger in for a hug rubbing Yuta’s back as well.  

“Now, the rules we must follow are simple. We listen to our masters and only them, many of the manor’s other alpha’s might try to intimidate or trick you into things that you don’t wanna do, but remember we only follow the will of our masters no one else, any alpha that do try to impose themselves on you, all you have to scream is ‘Red’ it’s the distress signal that we have to alert our masters and our masters’ guards, it also states that the alpha in question will receive capital punishment, as it’s illegal to force a marked omega to abide to their will.” Junsu explained and Yuta nodded slowly, showing that he understood. 

“Great, now the only task that we have to do is to make sure that our alpha’s rooms are cleaned and up to their standards, as both our alphas and their mate and or soon to be mate have other things to take care of the task is left to us. After we finish that and whatever our masters’ desires are at the time, we are free to leave and free roam around the manor, granted we can’t leave the manor’s grounds but we can go and chill out in their backyard and such.” Junsu said and again Yuta simply nodded as he carefully sat down on the yellow sectional, mindful of keeping his genitals covered and letting out a high pitched whimper as the toy pushed up more against his walls.

“Do you have any questions?” Junsu asked ignoring the whimpers that came out of the younger omega, knowing what happened earlier as explained by Taeyong. 

“Umm...Yeah, I thought that you had to stay in Alpha King Yunho’s room, and even if you were given a room, I didn’t ummm expect this.”  Yuta said gesturing to the cute and somewhat lavish room, or was it an apartment, Yuta wasn’t sure. 

“Ahh, yeah this my “room” that I was given after Alpha King Yunho mated with Omega Queen Jaejoong, before that I was in a similar situation as you,  I stayed in Alpha King Yunho’s room and only left after I was done pleasing him.” Junsu said casually. 

At hearing this Yuta’s face turned into one of shock before he broke out sobbing, as the reality finally hit him. Junsu panicked at the sight of the smaller omega crying their eyes out, quite loudly to and rushed over to comfort him, picking him up mindful of the toy and his genitals before he placed Yuta in his lap and started to soothe him by rocking him back and forth in his lap, ignoring the random whimpers Yuta let out as the toys was now constantly softly rubbing against his sweet spot.

Junsu finally pulled the younger omega away from his chest once the sobs died down. He carefully lifted the younger’s head up by his chin and gently wiped Yuta’s tears away. Rubbing his chin against the younger’s crown effectively scenting him and making him even calmer then he was before. 

“...mmmm...m’sorry…” Yuta slurred out as he felt as if he was on the edge of falling into omega space from all the calming pheromones. Sensing this Jusu quickly brought the omega back up by lightly nipping the others nose.

“Come on now, don’t fall, if you do then I won’t be able to beat you at fifa!” Junsu said pointing towards PS4 that was set up next to the tv. See it made Yuta’s face brighten almost instantly and jumped up only to yelp at the harsh pressure the toy applied to his sweet spot, embarrassed he hunched over and immediately covered his genitals. 

“Aish, don’t worry about that kid, I’ve been there before to, wait here and I’ll go grab you some bottoms.” Junsu said as he got up and ran down the hall next to the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later throwing something black towards Yuta, catching it Yuta held it up.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, a fucking skirt.” Yuta said as he observed the offending piece of cloth. 

“Can’t be helped the king likes to dress me in woman’s clothes, just like how the prince likes to dress you in womens lingerie.” Junsu said casually as he sat down and booted up the PS4. 

Yuta grumbled with red cheeks in disagreement before setting the skirt on his waist, the skirt accentuating his hourglass figure and doing a poor job at covering his ass but succeeded in covering his front genitals, so Yuta deemed it bearable. Sitting down next to the older omega, Yuta took the controller that was offered to him before smirking and turning towards Junsu.

“Ready to get your ass beat hyung.” 

“Bring it on kid.” Junsu replied a similar smirk on his face. 

Two hours later the two omegas were thoroughly worned out and tired as it turned out to be close to two in the morning. Junsu ultimately winning as he plays a variety of video games in his abundant free time, which is something Yuta found out after being beaten terrible with in the first few rounds. Getting up to stretch Junsu then leaned down and picked Yuta up bridal style startling the omega, bringing him to the bathroom before setting him down to stand next to the toilet. Confused, Yuta gave Junsu a look. 

“Taeyong said to remove the toy after four hours, it’s been about four hours so I’m gonna give you the key and you can take care of that in here, and then take a shower once you’re down, towels are in the cabinet next to the sink, and I’ll come in and give you some of my clothes to wear to bed once you’re in the shower.” Junsu said and placed the keys to the toys on the sink counter, then he turned and left. 

Yuta picked the key up and unlocked the lock, carefully unstrapping the third strap until the straps themself were dangling on either side of him. Shakily he braced himself against the sink counter before he slowly removed the toy moaning fairly loudly as the bumps massaged his walls as he pulled the toy out. Once the toy was finally out, he placed it on the sink counter next to the key and lock before he completely undressed himself and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtains closed as he did so. After some fiddling with the knobs Yuta let out a sigh as he felt the hot water work at his tense back muscles, looking down he glared at his tiny erection. Finally submitting to his carnal desires after he couldn’t will the erection away. Taking his dick in his hand he carefully pinched the tip making him shudder continuing his ministrations it didn’t take long for Yuta to release against the shower wall, breathing heavily as he felt waves of pleasure rack his body, making his knees weak. Once he was able to catch his breath, Yuta picked up some of Junsu’s shampoo and conditioner to wash his hair and proceeded with his vanilla scented body wash, which was different compared to his regular strawberry scented one.

Once he stepped out of the shower, Yuta noticed that the hellspawn contraption that was shoved up his ass was gone followed by the garments he was wearing before and instead there was a light blue babydoll nightgown, with a blue floral lace top, and a sheer skirt the had two slits that went all the way up to his waist placed so his thighs would be showing if he moved even a little bit, the top of the slits had some white satin bows. Placed under the nightgown there was a pair of matching baby blue painties that had the same floral lace design on the front of them. Sighing Yuta slipped the panties on and the light blue lace garter up his left thigh as well before he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall where he found junsu in a similar ensemble to him just in yellow laying on a bed. Knocking softly on the door to signal his presents Yuta walked in. 

“Oh, hey, you look adorable.” Junsu said cheekily as he got up and brought Yuta to his bed. Both of them laying down and getting under the soft comforter, heads resting against the fluffy yellow pillows.

“Thanks, wish I could just wear boxers and a sweatshirt though, maybe some sweatpants too, is there a reason as to why the royals like us in these types of clothing.”  Yuta said as he turned onto his side and pulled at one of the satin arm straps. 

“I don’t know something about owning us or some other shit like that.” Junsu said with a dry snort, making Yuta sigh. 

“Now sleep kid, one of the Prince’s guards are gonna be picking you up.”  Junsu said as he pat Yuta’s head, Yuta only grumbled in response before yawning and falling asleep against the other omega’s chest. Junsu smiling softly at the other before pulling him closer and falling asleep himself. 

The next morning Yuta was woken up by Jaehyun, not who he was expecting at all, which startled him enough for him to let out a small shriek and fall out of the bed. Jaehyun didn’t know whether to laugh or not but rushed to the omega’s side and helped him up, Yuta quietly thanking him with a red face. 

“So Yuta-ssi, I was told by Prince Taeyong that I’m in charge of you today, so ummm...are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

Seeing this sight made Yuta let out a cute giggle, before nodding his head towards the alpha, who only nodded in response with a red face, and signaled the omega to follow him to leave, the duo waving bye to Junsu who was casually sipping a cup of coffee while leaning against a kitchen counter. As the two made their way to the dining room that they ate in yesterday, Yuta suddenly pullen on Jaehyun’s arm to stop them. Looking down Yuta shyly mumbled, “...can we stop somewhere I can wear some normal clothes please.”   
Hearing this Jaehyun softly smiled and the duo changed route and headed towards Taeyong’s room where Jaehyun was ordered to put the omega’s stuff.

“You go and change, Prince Taeyong is currently at a meeting so don’t worry, I’ll be waiting out here so take your time.” Jaehyun said and nodded towards the omega who shyly nodded back, taken aback at the alpha’s kindness and charm, him respecting his boundaries and letting him change in private unlike his ‘master’ that Yuta deemed to be bipolarly sadistic as he remembered how soft the alpha was in the bath when it was just them, and then how harsh and brutal he was at dinner. 

Letting out a shudder Yuta took the nightgown off and folded it up neatly, then placed it on top on the dresser. Leaving the panties on Yuta started to search through his boxes that he saw in the corner and was able to find a pair of his ripped light washed skinny jeans and his college sweatshirt that he threw on on top. Picking out some socks Yuta was able to find his red high top vans and casually chucked them on before he walked out the hood of his sweatshirt up as he didn’t bother to pull it down. 

Jaehyun looked up and was taken aback at how beautiful the omega in front of him looked, the omega looked adorable in his college sweatshirt the garment being too big so it gave him sweater paws and the hood making the omega look smaller, the jeans showing off the omega’s beautiful curves from what of his legs were showing the rips giving little glimpses of Yuta’s thighs. 

Coughing Jaehyun was able to spit out, “You look good, let’s go.” before taking the omega’s hand into his own and brought the omega to the kitchen after Yuta started to slow his steps down the closer the duo got to the dinning room, Yuta admitting that last evenings events may or may not have scarred him a bit. Once the pair entered the kitchen, Yuta saw a somewhat petiet omega male, they were still bigger than himself, running around making what seems to be some sort of roasted duck dish. 

“Hey Jungwoo-ah, I was wondering if you could whip something up for me and Yuta.”  Jaehyun said, Yuta behind him sputtering on about how it’s no big deal if he can’t.

Jungwoo simple smiled and said it was no big deal as he grabbed some fruit from the fridge and started to cut them like a mad man, Yuta stood in shock at how fast the other omega was cutting the fruit at. Jaehyun seeing the other omega’s shocked face simply laughed as he brought him over to sit on some bar stools next to the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah, I know, Jungwoo is really good at his job.” Jaehyun said sitting next to Yuta, discreetly scooting closer to the omega who didn’t notice too entranced at watching Jungwoo start to layer the fruit into two bowls and add some yogurt and oats on top, repeating that until both bowls were full and then slid the dishes to both Jaehyun and Yuta. 

“Thank you Junsu-ssi.” Was all Yuta could say as he stared amazed at the beauty of the dish in front of him.

“No reason to add the -ssi, just call me Jungwoo, ok?” Jungwoo said to the older omega who blushed and nodded yes before he started to dig into the parfait in front of him, smiling at the taste after taking a bite, making Jaehyun and Jungwoo laugh at his cute expression. 

“So,Yuta how was your time with Junsu-ah last night?” Jaehyun asked, swiftly avoiding the topic of the other’s punishment.

“Hmmm...ok, wasn’t happy to hear about the rules and tasks but it was fun to play fifa with him, granted it’s not fun getting your ass beat for two hours but you know.” Yuta said with a laugh then stopped and covered his mouth mumbling an apologie through his hands.

“It’s fine if you swear Yuta, I’m not gonna tell, I’m not the one formally in charge of you, think of me as a friend that’s looking after you when we hang out ok?” Jaehyun said with a soft smile, patting the omega’s back to comfort him, smiling harder when he felt the muscles in Yuta’s back relax and untense. 

“Thanks Alpha Lord Jaehyun.” Yuta said softly.

“Just call me Jaehyun, ok?” Jaehyun said as he scooted even closer to the omega subtly taking in the omega’s scent that was muted due to Taeyong’s mark but still there, loving how the smaller smelled like oranges and strawberries. 

“Ok then, thank you Jaehyun.” Yuta said with a bright smile. Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the omega’s beautiful smile before he muttered out a small, “no problem” to the omega. 

“By the way, uh Junsu-hyung told me that I was allowed to go to the backyard...uhmm can we go by chance?”  Yuta asked shyly, Jaehyun only smiled in return.

“Sure you can take your breakfast with you.” Jaehyun said as he already finished his breakfast giving a small nod of thanks to the omega in the kitchen who only softly smiled in response before going back to taking care of the duck meal he was working on before. 

Excited, Yuta shot up and grabbed his breakfast and ran towards the exit.

“Come on Jaehyun!” Yuta said impatiently while quickly eating his breakfast.

“Calm down, the backyard’s not gonna run away from ya.” Jaehyun said with a laugh, making Yuta pout.

“I know but it’s been like two days since I’ve been allowed to run or do anything remotely active.” Yuta said pout still on his face. 

Jaehyun just laughed again before nodding getting up and escorting the omega to the backyard where he placed his now finished parfait bowl on top of a table next to the door that lead into the manor. 

Yuta was taken aback by how beautiful and big the backyard was, the yard was lined with rose bushes that rose half way up a dark oak fence. There was a small stone pathway that lead to a fountain with some stone benches around it, continuing down the stone pathway lead to a small house that was most likely being used storage. Other than that the yard was completely open. Excited and feeling extremely hyper Yuta jumped before he let out a little, “yip” noise and started to run around like a mad man, Jaehyun was surprised and half expecting the omega to start doing laps by running up the fences somehow. 

“Hey, Yuta come here!” Jaehyun yelled to the omega that was now on his fourth lap of just running around.

“Hmm?” Yuta asked confused. Only to break out into a wide smile at the sight of a soccer ball in Jaehyun’s hands. 

“You wanna play?”

“Sure, but be ready to get you ass beat.”

Unknown to the pair outside running around and now playing soccer, there was a certain alpha watching them from their bedroom window seething with red eyes. Taeyong didn’t know why he felt this annoyed at the sight of Yuta and Jaehyun together, but all he knew was that he was jealous that Jaehyun got to see Yuta’s beautiful smile instead of him. He was also fuming at how close and friendly the two were being. His inner alpha growling with rage. Taeyong’s eyes finally returned to their natural umber color once he was able to get a hold of his alpha. He slowly walked away from the window and sat on the bed with a glare on his face now deep in thought. Taeyong sat there and tried to think of why his alpha was lashing out and becoming increasingly violent with him. His inner alpha should be happy as he now has an omega that he’s courting but just the thought of Kun and courting made his inner alpha lash out at his consciousness again. Frustrated Taeyong threw himself on to his bed and grabbed the light blue nightgown that he found on one of the dressers when he came in to change.

Taeyong carefully brought the garment up to his face and smelled the night gown, groaning at Yuta’s faint smell the covered it, the garment itself smelling mainly of his father’s consort Junsu who smelled of jasmine and vanilla, a smell that wasn’t bad per say, just not to Taeyong’s likes. Taeyong instead loved Yuta’s strawberry orange scent that he was able to smell when he marked him and bathed him the other day, smiling bitterly when he thought back to the pure terror adorned on the beautiful omega’s face when he was punishing him. During his punishment the room quickly became pungent as the omega filled the room with his scent of fear, one of which smelled like rotting fruit. Taking the garment away from his face Taeyong folded it back up and placed it back on the dresser. Coming to the decision that he’ll give the omega an apology gift of sorts for being too harsh last night. 

Looking out the window one last time, Taeyong let out a snarl at the sight of Yuta and Jaehyun, the latter now on top of the omega as the duo let out loud and obnoxious laughter in mirth, before he set out in search of Johnny in hopes that the other alpha might know of what to get the small omega. He himself not sure and not making a mental note to go check in the manor’s library for as to why his alpha isn’t content with courting Kun. 

Taeyong himself slowly losing himself to his inner wolf.    



End file.
